Spec Ops: Pentagon's Bots/IvanRider
"After an aging Dr. Pentagon was required by the state to reactivate his Pentagon's Bots program, he was also required to build augmentations into Gizmo so that he could be used as a police robot - freeing up the others to be themselves. Brute, Lobster, and Turblin all received minor upgrades as well - mostly to their flight mechanisms. Then they got Percolated. How much more damage will the Percolation cause before Earth-12131 can't take it anymore?" — Chapter briefing Characters introduced * Dr. Niel Pentagon (NPC) * Warren Giztle / Ghastly the Phony Ghost (NPC) * Gizmo * Lobster * Brute * Turblin Task list ultimate reward * Gizmo's SWAT Police alternate uniform. Mission list # More Freaking Robots # Gizmo's Big Upgrade # It Takes a Brute Missions Mission 1: More Freaking Robots SHIELD and the Avengers Alliance discover some more Percolation deposits: Dr. Pentagon, Ghastly, and their robot friends. But they're older than the legends state. Rumor also has it that Lobster has been captured by AIM. Send in a team to find out what's going on. — Mission Preview Team-ups * Strawberry (optional, against M.O.D.O.K.) * Gizmo (required, against Lobster) Character-Specific Deploys * Pilltar * Colossus * Ant-Man Battles * Low Threat battles: 3 * Medium Threat battles: 4 * High Threat battles: 3 Battle grunts * FieldTech Researcher * FieldTech Manager * FieldTech Admin * FieldTech Director * FieldTech Specialist Mini-Bosses * M.O.D.O.K. * Stagtar * Screwworm Boss * Lobster Epic Boss * Green Goblin Mission 2: Gizmo's Big Upgrade Before being percolated, Dr. Pentagon was working on some augmentations to Gizmo to use him as a police robot, to appease authorities nervous about him reactivating his friends. But now it appears AIM has called in Sentinels to back them up in capturing Pentagon's Bots and forcing them to work for AIM - before he can upgrade them. They must be intercepted. Turblin wants to help. — Mission Preview Team-ups * Lobster (optional, against Savin) * Turblin (required, against Nimrod Sentinel) Character-Specific Deploys * Punisher * Emeraldon * Sapphire King Battles * Low Threat battles: 3 * Medium Threat battles: 5 * High Threat battles: 3 Battle grunts * Hyperion Sentinel * Rhea Sentinel * Crius Sentinel * Cronus Sentinel Mini-Bosses * Savin Boss * Nimrod Sentinel Epic Boss * Ultimate Ultron Mission 3: It Takes a Brute No sooner did Lobster get rescued, than Ultron returned and hijacked Gizmo. To save him, both bots need to be defeated. It'll take Lobster, Turblin, and Brute to stand up to Gizmo's improvements and stop Ultron's diabolical scheme. — Mission Preview Team-ups * Lobster (optional, against Whiplash) * Turblin (optional, against Viper) * The Bison (required, against Dormammu) * Brute (required, against SWAT Gizmo) Character-Specific Deploys * Captain America (to make sure no more Hydra are involved besides Viper) * Doctor Strange (to make sure no other demons besides Dormammu appear) * Captain Morgan (rumor has it Admiral Nelson may be nearby.) Battles * Low Threat battles: 5 * Medium Threat battles: 6 * High Threat battles: 4 Battle grunts * Ultron Sentry Mini-Bosses * Whiplash * Viper * Dormammu Boss * SWAT Gizmo * Ultimate Ultron Trivia * Pentagon's Bots is based on a number of Lego sets kitbashed together. * Gizmo's original feet were blue on the left and yellow on the right, in reference to the Mighty Morphin' Megazord. His name was originally inspired by Gizmoduck from DuckTales. * Pentagons' Bots was first inceived in 1993, making it the third-oldest Dozerfleet property after Annihilators Aerodynamic and Dozerfleet's Super Knights. All of which preceded the first-ever Dozerfleet comic strip: Defenders of Stick-Man Village. ** Pentagon's Bots dates back to when the founder of Dozerfleet was only 10 years old, and is about the only work from that time period capable of being adapted to today's media standards. Other, non-adaptable (for various reasons of maturity level, cultural relevance, and legalities) works from the time included President 42 Horror and The 2-Headed Turtle. * Rocket and Junior's configurations were forgotten, hence preventing their resurrection. * Turblin was the last of Dr. Pentagon's creations, dating to around 1997. * Dr. Pentagon's name is actually a reference to 1990s animated Doc Ock. For a spoof comic strip in 1996 dubbed Spitter-Man about a man with dilophosaurus-themed powers (also a joke on Jurassic Park,) there was going to be a villain named Dr. Octagon. So Dr. Pentagon became the good doctor while Octagon became the bad one. Note: This was about 12 years before DominicFear introduced the world to Dr. Octagonapus via The Lazer Collection on YouTube. See also * Dozerfleet Comics Special Operations Category: Special Operations Category: Dozerfleet Category: Non-Marvel Category: LEGO